


Buzz Buzz

by h0neyedpeach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyedpeach/pseuds/h0neyedpeach





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



[ ](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/yothisisanapple/media/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_zpsdciebaps.png.html)


End file.
